


【tsn/me】Right Here Waiting

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: Mark变成了一只喵。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	【tsn/me】Right Here Waiting

01  
Mark变成了一只猫。  
一只胖的走不动道的姜黄色大脸猫。  
Mark生无可恋地找了个窗子就往外跳。  
幸运的是，Mark现在是一只猫。  
不幸的是，Mark现在是一只猫。  
这具身体的本能让他安然无恙地落了地。  
02  
落地后的Mark生无可恋地翻了个身，肚皮朝天地躺在门前的草坪上。傍晚夕阳的余晖染红了大半个天际的同时，也是Mark的睡意逐渐上升。就在他昏昏欲睡的时候，一个熟悉的声音如惊雷般在他耳边响起——  
“Mars!?”  
Mark的眼睛一下子瞪的浑圆。一个巨大的声音挡住了大部分光线，橘红色的夕阳的余光勾勒出对方修长的身影。他喃喃地说出了那个被他放置在心底多年的昵称，然后出口的却是——  
“喵!”  
艹。  
Mark面无表情地在心里骂了一句脏话。  
03  
究竟是什么人才会在自己家里养这么一只胖到滚着比走路速度快的大胖猫?  
Mark总算知道了答案。  
Eduardo Saverin。  
又是什么人会给自家的大黄猫取名叫“Mars（火星）”?  
Mark没敢细想。  
04  
Mark是被Eduardo抱回家里的。  
这具猫的躯体胖得实在令人发指，Mark猜测在自己占据这个躯体前，那只真正的火星猫大概就不怎么走路——身子太大腿太短，因此Eduardo才会抱得这么熟练。  
连走路都不会走，到底还有什么脸当一只猫?Mark内心对Mars猫鄙视万分，浑然忘记了现在被Eduardo抱在怀里的人是自己。  
05  
趁着Eduardo进了厨房的功夫，Mark半走半滚地躲进了楼梯边上的阴影里——之所以是半走半滚，是因为这句身体胖到滚比走容易得多，但Mark毕竟是一个有尊严的人类，他当猫的时间还不足以让他完全放弃作为一个人类的自尊。  
他紧紧靠着墙，竭力缩成一个球，好让自己融进那片阴影。  
再等等，再等等——  
他真的还没做好与Wardo见面的准备。  
06  
等Eduardo带着猫粮出来的时候，客厅里面已经没了Mark的踪迹。Eduardo的眉头微微皱起，一边唤着“Mars”，一边搜索着客厅。发现客厅里依旧没有猫影的时候，Eduardo的脸色已经刷得变成了惨白。他茫然地站在客厅中央，手里依旧拿着那盆猫粮，眼神都失了焦距——  
“喵——”  
以这只猫难以做到的矫捷动作从楼梯角落的死角滚到Eduardo身边的Mark猫伸出肉乎乎的胖爪，把对方的裤子拍的满是皱褶。  
“喵，喵，喵，喵——”  
翻译一下就是，“Wardo，我不吃猫粮，我想喝红牛，我还想要一台笔记本电脑。”  
作为回应，Eduardo瞬间爆发出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“Mars，你在这里呀。”  
“喵，喵。”  
07  
Eduardo是一个非常好的主人。  
之所以要强调这一点，是为了说明一件事情。  
那就是Mark的堕落绝不是他自己的错，全部都是因为Eduardo太过宠猫了。  
Mark成为猫已经一个星期了。  
在这一星期里，Mark一直过着衣来伸手饭来张口的日子——不，Eduardo还没到给自己的猫买衣服的程度，虽然就算他去买，这么大体型的猫也挺难买到合适的衣服的。  
但是，Mark是真的过着坐吃等死的堕落生活。每日Eduardo都会准时冲好麦片送到Mark嘴边上，Mark要是想上厕所，就会拿猫爪不停拍Eduardo，然后Eduardo就会带Mark去卫生间——没错，Mark拒绝用猫砂，Eduardo上班的时候不算。  
Mark甚至还有了自己的一台专用的笔记本电脑——这是有一天晚上Mark用他肥硕的猫屁屁在Eduardo的笔记本电脑上压了近一个小时取得的成果。  
有什么人会给自己的猫买笔记本电脑啊?  
一场诉讼赢了六亿的人。  
Mark其实好几次差点在笔记本屏幕上打出“I'm m Mark”的句子给Eduardo看。但每次他都没真的这么做。  
他想告诉Wardo自己是Mark。  
只是他还没积聚起勇气道歉。  
08  
Eduardo的生活作息非常规律，每天准时上下班，晚上的时候会抱着猫缩在沙发里看电影。Mark挺想知道Eduardo到底哪来的这么多电影可以看，但这个问题在他脑海里没停留几分钟，就被他扔出脑海了。  
Eduardo很瘦，瘦到Mark开始怀疑，是不是在哈佛的时候，Eduardo就这么瘦，只是自己那时候专注于仰望那片星空，却没注意到身边的Eduardo。  
尤其是在自己这只大胖猫的对比下，Eduardo就显得更消瘦了。  
不久Mark就出现在了Eduardo的餐桌上——当然不是Mark有感于Eduardo的形销骨立，舍身给Wardo加餐了，而是在Eduardo进餐的时候，Mark就守在餐桌上看着Eduardo吃饭。要是他觉得Wardo吃的还不够，他就会那猫爪不停挠桌布，直到Wadro继续吃。  
不到一星期，Eduardo餐桌上的桌布就换了好几次。  
看着Eduardo终于有了点肉的脸颊，Mark非常有成就感。  
09  
成为猫后的第二个星期，Mark就创造了这副身躯连滚带跑所能达到的最远路程。  
那是周日的清晨，Eduardo去晨跑了。Mark慵懒地抱着笔记本躺在沙发上——自从变成了猫后，Mark一天有20个小时都很困，剩下的四个小时不是他在吃饭，就是他在监督Eduardo吃饭。  
该死的胖猫。Mark仰望着天花板，暗自咒骂着Mars猫。这只猫绝对有高血压和高血脂。托变成了这只猫的福，Mark还没到三十呢，就进入了三高人群的行列。  
虽然他现在也不算人了。  
将半梦半醒的Mark吵醒的是窗外的雨声。Mark艰难地翻个身，小心翼翼地不让自己在翻身的过程中从沙发上摔下去。  
客厅里没有Eduardo的身影。Mark试着“喵”了几声，空荡荡地客厅里没有任何回应。他望着窗外淅淅沥沥不知何时会停的雨，有些焦虑地用爪子挠着沙发垫。  
Eduardo出门的时候没有带伞。  
沉默地凝视了会房门，Mark毅然从沙发上跳了下去。这只猫的体型明显已经胖出了猫的极限，几乎就是个肉团的Mark在地上滚了好几圈，才稳住了自己的身形。  
猫是这么落地的吗？  
总觉得哪里不对的Mark挥了挥脑袋，把脑子里无关的思绪扫出去后，滚到门边，扒拉着柜子从玄关处扒下来一把体型最小的伞后，紧紧抱住伞，就从门底层的明显有点显小的猫门挤了出去。  
认真的，给这么一只明显不爱动弹的大胖猫开这么大的一个猫门？  
大概是太久没和Eduardo见面，Mark觉得自己越来越读不懂Eduardo了。  
10  
Mark的猫生第一次出门并不顺利。  
冰冷的雨水打湿了Mark的猫毛，外面的路也不像家里的地板那么光滑，Mark只能艰难地用自己的小短腿支撑起庞大的身躯。唯一幸运的就是，托Mark的庞大体型的福，那把雨伞才能顺顺当当的被Mark叼在嘴里。  
不过这么一直叼着也挺累的。Mark告诫自己，要是自己变回人类了，绝对不能再对Facebook上那些“小猫叼猎物给主人”的新闻嗤之以鼻。人类根本不知道一直叼着东西有多么累，猫愿意为主人叼东西，这是付出了怎样的恒心与毅力，值得奖励起码三条小鱼干。  
然而还没等Mark找到Eduardo，雨势遍逐渐弱了下来，没多久，雨便停了下来，甚至还出了太阳。  
叼着把伞浑身湿漉漉冷到不行的Mark趴在路边，觉得自己简直愚蠢至极。  
11  
一双温暖的手抱起了Mark。  
Mark一抬头，对上的便是Eduardo那双满溢着惊讶之情的眼睛。  
“……Mars……你是来给我送伞的？”  
Mark移开视线，猫爪在Eduardo的运动服上划了几下，留下几条阴影——突然意识到自己现在浑身泥水而Eduardo又一贯爱惜自己的外表的Mark下意识地挥舞着四肢想从Eduardo的怀抱里出去，却没想到Eduardo却将他抱得更紧。  
Mark被雨水浸湿的身躯在Eduardo的提问下逐渐温暖起来。  
“谢谢你，Mars。”  
“喵，喵。”  
12  
这天晚上，心情很好的Eduardo做了红烧鱼。  
在哈佛那会儿，Mark可不知道Eduardo原来还喜欢烹饪——当然了，这也可能Eduardo来了新加坡后新养成的爱好。Eduardo现在的爱好是做中餐，为此Eduardo还特意去学了中文，做了好几本笔记。  
按照惯例，Eduardo进餐的时候，Mark就在餐桌上盯着他，监督他吃饭。  
但是这次，Mark没忍住，Eduardo还没开吃，他就从对方的餐盘里偷了一块鱼肉。  
哦凑。  
Mark一头扑进了红烧鱼里。  
13  
吃成大花猫的Mark被迫又洗了一次澡。  
只是这回没洗到一半，Mark就在发出一声惨烈的猫叫声后，顶着一身湿漉漉的猫毛，从浴室里滚了出去。  
洗澡就洗澡！动手动脚做什么！  
他可是个生理功能正常的成年男人……好吧，成年公猫。  
14  
晚上的时候，Mark和Eduardo各自占据了一个沙发。Mark抱着笔记本，做了个猫咪绕着一朵小花不停地追着自己尾巴玩的小程序。等他昨晚程序抬起头，发现Eduardo已经在沙发上睡着了。  
幸好两个沙发是连着的，Mark几乎是不费吹灰之力——好吧，这明显是在吹牛——地踱到了Eduardo的那张沙发上，毫无怜悯之情地跳到了Wardo的肚子上。  
在梦里被一座泰山砸中的Eduardo一下就醒了。刚睁开眼睛，就看到了Mark那张大猫脸。  
Eduardo忍不住微笑起来。  
抱住自家爱猫，Eduardo的手有一搭没一搭地梳理着Mark的猫毛。Mark含糊不清地发出了些咕哝声，往Eduardo怀里蹭了蹭，丝毫不顾及自己的体重会对Eduardo造成什么负担。  
一阵轻笑声在Mark的脑袋上方响起。Eduardo恶作剧般地突然揉了一把Mark肚子上软软的肉，吓得Mark差点一跃而起扑到Eduardo脸上。  
眼见着Mark差点炸毛，Eduardo眼中笑意更深。然而没一会儿，他眼中的笑意就逐渐被另一种更为幽深的情绪所取代，察觉到Eduardo情绪变化的Mark担心地望着Eduardo，想了半天，也只能缩回Eduardo怀里，继续拿一身软肉蹭Eduardo的胸肌。  
Eduardo再次发出了轻笑声——然而笑声还未停歇，便被一声悠长的叹息所取代。他抱着Mark的手臂不自觉地收紧，眼神注视着某个虚无的点，思绪明显已经飘到了别的地方。  
“喵，喵。”  
Mark听着Eduardo的心跳声，用几不可闻的音量喵了两声。  
只是Eduardo并没有听到。  
15  
Eduardo在接下来的一周里变得非常忙碌。  
一人一猫的电影之夜也因此中断，Mark猫的不满几乎要溢满整个屋子。可惜平日里对爱猫百依百顺的Eduardo实在分不出精力哄他，只能每天出门前歉意地亲亲Mark聊做安慰。  
Mark从一开始被Eduardo亲后面无表情地爆炸到被亲一口喵脸后迅速地反亲回去，等到了周末Eduardo依旧早早地起床出门上班的时候，即便是亲亲也已经拯救不了Mark每况愈下的心情了。  
等这天Eduardo的时候，迎接他的是空荡荡的客厅。这回已经有了经验的Eduardo直奔楼梯边上的小角落，果然看见了一只抱着笔记本大半个身子都在阴影之外的大黄猫。  
——上次Mars闹别扭的时候，是不是还能基本缩进阴影里？突然发现自家猫似乎又胖了不少的Eduardo第一次非常认真的考虑起自家猫的体重问题。  
16  
“Mars……Mars？”  
Eduardo喊了几声，角落里的姜黄色大脸猫依旧不动如山。被忙碌的工作压到疲惫至极的Eduardo叹了口气，转身去厨房给自己和爱猫做晚餐了。  
背对着Eduardo的Mark等了半天都没等到对方来哄自己，当偷摸着往后瞅了一眼的Mark发现身后已经没了Eduardo的身影的时候，猫爪愤怒地拍上了键盘。  
这日子没法过了！没法过了！  
17  
“Mars？”  
将做好的鱼放进Mark专用餐盆却依旧没有看到那座姜黄色肉山的时候，Eduardo疑惑地四下搜寻起来。就在他怀疑Mars已经胖到没法自己从客厅走到厨房的时候，他突然感觉到有个力量在拍打着自己的脚踝。  
低下头，Eduardo正好对上了Mars的绿色大眼睛。为什么Mars的脸上这么多肉，还没把它那双眼睛挤成豆豆眼？这大概是世界最难解的问题之一。Eduardo弯下腰，一只手揉了揉Mars的脑袋，一只手从餐盆里捡了条鱼送到了Mars的嘴里。  
本想用冷漠表达抗议之情的Mark下意识地把鱼叼进了嘴里。  
18  
把最后一条小鱼干扔进嘴里，Mark继续贯彻自己的冷战政策，往地上一滚就回到了自己待了一个天的角落。  
Eduardo看着在地上滚着的那个大黄球，脸上的笑容几乎可以把整个房子给点亮。  
19  
第二天的时候，Eduardo没有在他惯常的时间里起床。  
Mark敲打着键盘，只坚持了二十分钟，就把身上的小毯子一拽，笔记本往沙发上一扔，滚着下了沙发就往楼梯的方向跑。  
上楼梯的过程堪比单挑一群顶尖黑客。Mark一边咒骂着这只胖猫的愚蠢，一边艰难的挪动身体往楼上移动。  
20  
挠了半天门没人搭理的Mark积蓄起全身的力量往门上一幢。  
Mark Zurkerberg再得一分！  
凭借着体型的优势，Mark大摇大摆地闯进了Eduardo的房间。  
21  
Eduardo的床上鼓着一个小包。Mark此时的庞大体型让他毫不费力地爬上了Eduardo的床——至于Eduardo会不会因为床上的猫毛而崩溃，这可不是Mark需要考虑的事情了。  
毕竟，是Eduardo自己先赖床的嘛。  
Mark宛若帝王巡视一般地踱到了Eduardo的枕边，猫爪一挥，就拍到了Eduardo的脑袋上。  
然后他看清了Eduardo潮红的面容。  
22  
艹。  
Eduardo发烧了。  
23  
你以为Mark会激发一只猫本不具备的潜能，翻遍整个屋子累到猫脸都瘦了一圈地又给Eduardo找药又给Eduardo准备热水甚至给Eduardo做一碗热腾腾的适合病人的小米粥吗？  
当然不可能。  
Mark用笔记本联系了Eduardo的家庭医生。  
科技改变生活，不然Mark是怎么从哈佛宅男变成CEO走上人生巅峰的。  
知识就是力量啊，伙计。  
24  
家庭医生给Eduardo开了药，倒了热水，准备了热粥，看着Eduardo吃完药喝完水吃完粥缩进被窝里准备休息了才起身离开。  
Mark负责帮Eduardo暖被窝。  
家庭医生在那只体型宛若一座小山，可以靠体重谋杀他的姜黄色大猫寒风般凛冽的眼神中，默默把劝阻的话咽了回去。  
25  
Eduardo的脑袋在大猫软乎乎的肚皮上蹭着。  
他的头依旧昏昏沉沉的，整个人感觉像是被火烤着。家庭医生已经离开了，偌大的房子里又只剩下了他一个人。而在这异乡，他甚至没有一个能在这个时候给他送上一句安慰的朋友。  
这大概是他自己的错，Eduardo想着。是他关上了自己的心门，挡住了潜在的伤害后，却也挡住了他人的善意与友谊之手。  
“喵。喵。”  
猫叫声将Eduardo从自己的思绪里拉了出来。他用脸颊感受着大猫肚皮的柔软，口中却不由自主地问出了那个在他心头萦绕了多时的问题——  
“Mark，为什么你还在这里？”  
“喵，喵。”  
回答他的是他没法理解意思的喵喵声。Eduardo把自己的脸埋进猫的肚皮里，一声悠长的叹息从他口中逸出。  
——“但是我很高兴——我很高兴，这个时候你在这里。”  
用几乎连自己都听不到的声音呢喃出这句话，Eduardo终于彻底失去了意识。  
26  
当Eduardo睁开双眼，用了好一会儿才适应了就为的光线后，他第一眼看到的是自己卧室的暖黄色天花板。  
有什么东西压着他的右手——Eduardo僵硬地微微侧了侧头，入眼的是一个熟悉的卷毛脑袋。  
Eduardo沉默着凝视着正以一种醒来后一定和腰酸脖子疼的扭曲姿势趴在自己床边睡得死沉的小卷毛，嘴角开始不自觉的上扬，最后化作了一个温柔的笑容。  
好久不见，Mark。  
他在心里说道。  
27  
Mark在给Eduardo削苹果。  
大街上随便捉个人都知道苹果的皮富有营养——所以他到底是为什么要选削苹果这样的方式来缓解二人之前的尴尬？Mark绞尽脑汁地回忆着自己来新加坡之前Chris对自己的谆谆教诲，却发现自己只记得旁边Dustin毫无意义的古怪叫声。没有回想起任何Chris教给自己的要点的Mark决定专心削苹果。  
但是他削的苹果是真的丑。皮零零碎碎地散了一桌不说，削好的苹果表面左缺一块右凸一块地成了个多面体。Mark望着自己手里的苹果，觉得自己大概是把果肉连皮一块都削得差不多了。  
这种苹果怎么能给Wardo吃？  
这么想着的Mark果断把苹果塞进了自己嘴里。  
见证了整个过程的Eduardo忍不住笑出了声。  
28  
于是情况莫名转变成了Eduardo削苹果给Mark看。  
Eduardo削苹果削得非常漂亮——不只是削好的苹果光滑圆润得非常好看，Eduardo削苹果时行云流水的动作美得几乎有一种艺术感。Mark没看一会儿就果断拿出了手机录下了Eduardo削苹果的全过程。发现了Mark动作的Eduardo抬眼，给了Mark笑意盈盈地眼神后，便把注意力转回自己手里的苹果。  
就像Mark刚刚做的，放下水果刀的Eduardo再自然不过地咬了一口自己削的苹果。一边吃苹果，Eduardo一边问Mark：“你准备把刚刚的视频传到Facebook吗？”  
嘴里还咀嚼着苹果的Eduardo的声音非常模糊，甚至还伴随着咬苹果的咔嚓咔嚓声。Mark按捺住自己想给这样的Eduardo录音的冲动，不假思索地回道：“不，我自己留着。”  
“留着干嘛？”  
“学削苹果。”  
再一次地，Eduardo冲着Mark笑弯了眉眼。  
29  
那个话题是在Eduardo醒后的第三天，由Eduardo提出的。  
“你准备什么时候回美国？”  
Eduardo说这句话的时候，他正有一搭没一搭地用勺子搅动着碗里的鱼汤。他问这句话的语气太过自然，好像他只是在询问今天天气怎样的自然。  
听到这个问题后，Mark的脚开始不自觉地抖动。Eduardo当然发现了，他只是什么都没说。  
凝视着Eduardo，Mark咽了咽口水，踌躇了半天才问道：“你会和我一起回去吗？”  
Eduardo微笑着回视Mark。Eduardo的笑容总是温暖的，也许是因为他出生巴西，因此笑容里都带着巴西的阳光的热度。然而此时Mark望着Eduardo的笑容，却怎么也猜不准Eduardo的想法。  
“Mark。”Eduardo在Mark的目光下开口，“你为什么觉得，我会和你一起回去？”  
Mark只是注视着Eduardo的眼睛，沉默不语。  
30  
Mark依旧没走。  
Facebook有Chris和Dustin撑着，他的很多工作也都可以靠网络远程操纵。Eduardo的病假也已结束，于是白天就变成了Eduardo去上班，Mark在Eduardo的家里处理公事。而晚上的时候，两个人通常会一起看部电影，或是各自占据一个沙发，自己干自己的事情。  
“Mark，你知道吗。”有这么一个晚上——他们两个没在看电影，而是各自抱着个笔记本电脑。Eduardo没在工作，而是在刷Facebook。事实上，Mark也在刷Facebook，不过Eduardo说不准对方是在处理公事的空当里刷一下Facebook，还是跟自己一样，就只是在刷Facebook。  
Eduardo就是在这样的时候突然开了口。连他自己也是反应了一会儿，才发现自己说了些什么。  
“我生病那会儿——我梦见你变成了一只猫，一只橘黄色的，起码有二十斤的肉球一样的大猫。”然后我们就跟现在这样，要么一起看电影，要么各自占着个沙发自己玩自己的。你还在下雨的时候给我送过伞，我生病了你还会找家庭医生——作为一只猫，你可真够不像猫的。  
Mark的注意力从笔记本移到了Eduardo那里：“可你对猫毛过敏。”  
“是啊。我对猫毛过敏。”  
Eduardo耸了耸肩，似乎只是重复了一遍Mark的话。  
Mark没再说什么。  
31  
“如果我说我很抱歉，你会跟我回美国吗？”  
当Eduardo准备回卧室休息的时候，Mark突然来了一句。  
Eduardo站在楼梯的扶手边上，无奈着对Mark摇着头：“Mark——你忘了吗，我刚醒的时候，你就已经道歉过了。而我也对你道歉过了——Mark，当初我们两个都有错，我想我们都得到了教训。”  
“但你还没有回答我的问题。”Mark不依不饶。  
“……”Eduardo叹气，“不会，答案是不会。Mark，我不会因为你的道歉跟你回美国去。”  
一片寂静。  
“那么。”依旧是Mark突然开了口，“如果我说，我需要你呢？”  
Mark站在客厅中间，与楼梯上的Eduardo隔了一段距离，锐利的目光却一直锁定着Eduardo的身影。当他再次开口的时候，陈述的语气却不带任何命令的成分，甚至有种与他周身的气势格格不入的柔软。  
——“Wardo，I need you。”  
Eduardo静静地回望着他。  
32  
“Wardo，你已经很久没有给我打过电话了。”这个“很久”准确一点说，是从百万会员夜，到今天二人面对面坐着进餐。  
Eduardo投给Mark一个疑惑的眼神，Mark却只是坚持着：“你现在可以试着给我打个电话。”  
Eduardo照做了。  
当Eduardo拨出Mark号码后，没一会儿，Mark的手机就响起一阵堪比消防演习的警报声，没一会儿，Mark的笔记本也开始发出一样的警报声，只不过音量更大，几乎要把房顶掀开。  
Eduardo连忙挂断了电话。警报声还在继续。  
Mark对着手机不知输入了些什么，屋子里的警报声才停了下来。他清了清嗓子，用比往常还要快地语速飞快地给Eduardo解释着：“我肯定还是常常会忙着工作把别的事情都给忘了，不管我答应了你什么，我都不能保证我一定记得住。”  
Eduardo被Mark的这番坦白逗得笑出了声。  
“不过我可以靠程序提醒我。”科技改变生活，科技方便生活——这不就是科技的作用？  
“我做了个备忘录的软件，可以把我身上所有的电子产品都连接起来，我可以把所有答应你的事情都记下来，这样就算我自己记不住，程序也能提醒我。还有，Facebook正在研发即时天气提醒的功能，这样你就不会遇到没带伞的情况了，因为Facebook可以提醒你——当然你就是忘了你也可以打电话给我，现在你不用担心我错过你的电话了。”  
Mark说得又快又急，急到如他讲到最后呼吸都有些急促起来。  
“我肯定定不是什么好男友——不过我可以学，就算我学不会，软件也能帮我当个不那么糟糕的男朋友。虽然我照顾人不大好，但是我在编程方面还是挺有天赋的。我是说——所以我这回一定不会再搞砸了，不会再——”  
Mark结结巴巴的结束语在Eduardo的吻中戛然而止。  
33  
后来，Mark给Eduardo做了一个模拟养猫的小游戏。  
而Eduardo回了美国。  
END


End file.
